


Domesticity

by LenasLuthorCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena and Sam are best friends And More!, Lena wants children, Minor Angst, Realisations of love, Reigncorp Supremacy, Sam Provides A Hug, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor Friendship, Talks About Children Lead To Revelations of Feelings, and a kiss, and also Sam, and sam wants lena, but real quick, it's about the yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenasLuthorCorp/pseuds/LenasLuthorCorp
Summary: “You would make the perfect mother.”Lena balked at the sheer sincerity in Sam’s voice.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Domesticity

“You would make the perfect mother.” 

Lena balked at the sheer sincerity in Sam’s voice. Perfect mother? Perfect? She couldn’t see herself in a maternal role at all, no matter how desperately she would love to tend and care for a child. She would do right by her child, giving everything that she was denied in her childhood,making sure that they were well cared for…

“What a ridiculous statement, Samantha. I don’t even want children.” Lena’s lie was so practiced she hadn’t even stopped typing to look up at her friend, the silence following filling her home office. A part of her wanted to scream out that yes, she has the potential to be a good mother, because she would put in the dedication, but being a Luthor is something she will be grappling with for life, with or without a child. Could she keep her child away from the dangers that come with her bloodline, her lineage? Lena shook silently at the thought. 

“I know where your head’s at, Luthor. As much as I like calling you that, you and I both know that you are nothing like them. Regardless of what happened before, you have only wanted peace. You’re smart enough that if you wanted Kara dead, truly wanted her gone and the others suffering, she would be. But you don’t. You’ve never wished harm to anyone truly; it’s not you.” Lena didn’t think she’d ever heard Sam’s voice so soft, so gentle. She only uses that tone when she believes something is completely and utterly true. Lena’s gaze darted away from her now forgotten spreadsheets, her eyes locking with Sam’s, wide with almost childlike wonderment. Sam inched closer, desperate to take Lena’s pain surrounding her family away and let her be able to give her love to a child unhindered by the actions of her relatives. She chose her words painstakingly carefully.

“I see the way you are with Ruby. You treat her like you’re going to break her somehow, even though I’d argue that she could definitely take you in a fight.” Both Sam and Lena chuckle at that, Lena cursing the watery note that her laugh ended on. Had she not cried enough to drown the world already. Lena looked down at her hands bashfully, and Sam interlaced their fingers, moving to the other side of Lena’s desk and staring deeply at her. “You would be an amazing mother Lena, I see it in what you do for others; the kindness you have in your heart is overwhelming. Your desire to do good drives you, you will always fall into the light.” Sam parroted Lex’s words from that day at the Luthor mansion, before everything became so complicated.

Lena understands why Sam says that, of course she does. Out of everything Lex has said, all of the venomous lies and deceitful ingratitudes he’s spewed, this one moment of glaring truth hits Lena most effectively. It hits her where it hurts, and Sam knows this. She doesn’t say it to hurt her, but rather to shock her out of her self-deprecation, which Lena has always thought would be her downfall, rather than the famed Luthor arrogance that has tainted the city. For Lena, Sam saying this is akin to Sam saying ‘you will never be a Luthor in any other sense than by name’, and Lena revels in it.

Perversely, it feels like a warm hug.  
Sam carries on, voice wavering more than before.

“She always saw you as a second mother. Even when you weren’t there physically. You never missed a birthday, congratulated her on every achievement, no matter how small. And I know that you’ve kept the drawings she used to do.” Sam smiles, the first tear making its way down her cheek, almost in slow motion. Lena wants to reach out and cup her face gently. Possibly even kiss away the sadness, taste the salt and pain on her lips and wash them away with every stroke of her tongue. 

She cannot begin to analyse where that thought came from right now. Sam clears her throat, wiping away the tears.

“What I’m saying now is what I’ve been saying all along: you’d be a great mom.” To Ruby, she wanted to add. The thought was prevalent, the words clawing away at her tongue, yearning to be said as Lena looked to the side, doubtful. 

“To Ruby.” Lena’s neck snapped back towards Sam, eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. Sam’s eyes widened and she flushed, feeling so uncomfortable to have said such a thing to her best friend. Regardless of whether she wanted more, she was there to give Lena the confidence to do what Sam knew she had always desired, to have a family, on her own. Why would Lena want to join her family? What a stupid, unbelievably moronic ide-

“Do you mean that?” Lena asked softly. Sam, still reeling from her statement and the following embarrassment could only nod forlornly, the desire out there for them both so recognise. Sam would take the reaction in stride; whether Lena decided to brush it under the rug, or throw her out of her home and her life for thinking such a ridiculous thing, or just...sat there in stunned silence as she was doing now. Oh dear.

“I thought about it too. I always thought it was wrong to think this way, but I see Ruby as mine. I care for her so deeply, I would give my life for her. And it’s hit me, just now being with you. I’ve always viewed us as a family unit, even when I moved. We were with other people, doing other things, but we were always tethered. Or, I always was to you. I craved you being here with me. I wish I could’ve been there for Ruby, more than I had been, as a m-” Lena stopped, too afraid of oversharing, at least more than she already had. Sam stared at her openly, waiting on her every word. She looked as starstruck as Lena felt around her, and it made Lena’s heart sing. 

“As a mother.” Lena breathed out. Sam’s accompanying sob of relief was melodious to her ears. Sam clutched Lena’s arms, needing to be closer to her. More tears were being shed between them both, mingling as Lena rested their foreheads together for comfort. They had done this before, during the Reign incident, but this was different. This had more of a charge, a comfort, a romantic intent. And Lena relished in it. 

“You were lying, about not wanting children.”

“Of course I was lying, Sam. I’d love children.” Lena felt Sam’s lips leave a delicate kiss on her forehead and leaned closer, the two of them cuddled up. “I want this, too. You and me, and Ruby. Us together, living as a unit. I want to romance you, Sam. I see us as twin flames. We’re not friends, and I don’t think we ever have been.” Sam’s body shook, the revelation washing over them both. 

“And we can have that, Lena. We can.” Sam was smiling through her tears, clutching on to Lena for dear life, her body warm and inviting. “Ruby would be thrilled. She wouldn’t necessarily call you mom just yet.” Lena laughed out loud at that, knowing Ruby inherited her mother’s stubborn nature and aversion to change. “But, she would love having you around more. And us…” ‘dating’ didn’t feel right to her, “having a relationship together would be easier for her to digest because she knows where she stands with you. I always, always tell her that she is my first priority, but with you she’d believe it. You make her feel that way just as much as I do. I think she’d like this.” Sam ended, her voice once again soft and gentle. 

Lena smiled at Sam, feeling the infatuation burning inside of her, the love for the woman before her mirrored in Sam’s eyes. The air around them was heavy, filled with unanswered questions, but neither cared at the moment. The domestic bliss was only broken by Lena’s teasing lilt. 

“I know I’m work-obsessed, but how did you manage to make the potential beginning of our romantic relationship sound like a business proposition, Samantha?” 

“Shut up and kiss me Luthor.” Sam said, joining in on her laughter and dragging her in by her shirt collar. 

Lena kissed her. And kissed her once more.


End file.
